76 Puppet
by Ichi-Bitch
Summary: 100 prompt's challenge. 76. Puppet. Fem!ichi, one shot. WARNING MILD SWEARING


Puppet.

She was a puppet, cold and stoic the one pulling her strings a tall brunette. He was always smiling, glass eyes hiding his emotions easily. With a simple word from him she would come to life, but something seemed off. She never looked real.

All I could do was watch and stare, wishing I could cut the strings tying her to the brunette. I knew that if I did she would waste away, after so many years of being his puppet she couldn't remember how to move freely on her own. And I, I didn't have the strength to control her like him. I wanted back the bright fiery red-head I knew before he came into her life. He had manipulated her so slyly that I hadn't even noticed when she had begun to leave my side and gravitate towards him. I was total shocked when she told me she was going to marry him, it was the very last time I had seen her alone, without him. It was also when I noticed the light in her eyes was gone. After that she was gone, moving through the motions of living but only when he was jerking her strings about. Once I had gone to see her, it was shortly after the wedding which I didn't attend. The maid had ushered me inside, quickly leading me to where she was. He was rich but I knew it wasn't the lure of money that had bound her to him. There she sat, still as beautiful as they day we met but something was wrong. She was just sitting and staring nothing like the girl I once knew. I called her name softly, no response. Her husband arrived shortly after, that was when I noticed it all.

"Ichigo, don't be rude," he chided softly, slowly she looked up at me and smiled.

"Grimmjow," she said, her tone soft and polite. Nothing like the brash loud girl I had grown up with.

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice you, I've been thinking. This is my husband Sosuke Aizen," she said, moving to stand by her husband. I smiled, holding out a hand but he just glared at me for a second and I retracted it wondering what I had done to offend him.

"Nice to meet you finally Aizen, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding," I muttered feeling awkward. Neither said anything, his eyes fixed solely on me.

"Ichigo why don't you go bring us some tea, I'd like to speak to Grimmjow alone for a minute or two," he said, making it sound more like an order then a suggestion. She nodded, walking from the room quickly. I'd never seen her follow order's before, she hated authority. If you told her to do something she'd do the opposite and probably punch you or maybe just the latter. Once the door closed his smile dropped. I decided to throw caution to the wind, this man had destroyed her.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" I asked, close to shouting. My fists were clenched at my sides in anger, I was shaking fighting the urge to punch him in that smug face of his.

"Why nothing at all, I just made her into the perfect lady for a man of my standing. Ichigo is such a beautiful creature but she just wouldn't behave," he stated in a matter of fact voice, acting as if nothing was wrong with what he just said.

"You can't just take away someone's will like that, she isn't an object that you can mess with she's a fucking person," I shouted finally losing my temper. I didn't care anymore, she could be angry with me if he wanted it. I stepped forward moving to slug him in the jaw, he moved out of the way grabbing my fist, twisting my arm painfully.

"Now now Grimmjow what if Ichigo had walked in and seen that, I am her precious husband after all," he murmured, smile back in place. I scowled, wrenching my hand from his grip.

She entered again, tea-tray in hand just as I had righted myself.

"Don't bother serving me Ichigo I'm leaving. I hope you have a nice life together, I won't be visiting again" I spat out, lingering just a second to see her reaction. She just frowned but nodded, placing the tray in the table and moving to stand by him again. I shook my head storming from the room, slamming the door behind me hard enough that the pictures decorating the wall rattled.

I had lost her. She wasn't the girl I loved anymore and she never would be.

She was a puppet.

His puppet.


End file.
